I wish
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: *SLASH* SxR * Regalo de navidad para KSan * Puede que fuera viejo y estuviera a muchos metros de distancia, pero había que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta del resplandor de aquellos ojos grisaceos, que casi cegaban la luz lunar reflejada en ellos.


_Hola de_ _nuevo!!! como es tradición por estas fechas, el hombre de rojo y blanco se pasó ayer por mi casa y le dejó esta historia a KSan en mi ordenador( es que el vejete también esta puesto en tecnología...xD)_

_Como casi todos los años, es de nuesta pareja favorita desde siempre: Sirius x Remus. Aunque hay quien podría pensar que el verdadero protagonista es Dummby, que es el que nos cuenta la historia y tragiversa como quiere (no sé yo si es un narrador muy objetivo, eh? pero habrá que creer en él...xD)_

_Últimamente no estoy precisamente cargada de inspiración, más bien estoy ya medio ciega después de tener que leerme Wudherin Highs en una letra que debería estar prohibida por todos los oculistas del mundo(yo creo que deben ser 5 milimetros por letra..xD), pero un día, tras leer un libro muy recomendable llamado "Dios hizo el mundo en 7 días y se nota"( es de monologos de Luis Piedrahita), recorde una parte especialmente memorable en la que habla sobre la nieve( muy presente en la historia), lo que, juntado con los 5 fics KakaIru que me leí se día, creo que me dio algo de inspiración para esto._

_Ya os dejo con ello, espero de corazón que os guste y gracias a todos los que dejasteis un rr en "Only Jimmy knows". Os loviu ñ_n._

**I wish...**

Aún no es navidad, pero la nieve se agolpa ya en los ventanales de la habitación y los más pequeños rezan durante toda la noche para que cuaje y al día siguiente puedan hacer la ya famosa guerra de nieve de Hogwarts. Pero no solo los más pequeños, el director del colegio se apoya en el quicio, pasando la yema del dedo por la helada superficie blanquecina y sonriendo por un segundo al recordar algo importante.

Es tarde, muy tarde. Tan tarde que ya lleva puesta su extravagante túnica de noche y sus pantuflas de punto, regaladas hace no mucho por Minerva.

El viejo hombre mira hacia el bosque prohibido, medio escondido tras los copos que caen sin cesar y conforman una cascada blanquecina que siempre lo hace pensar. Pensar en cuando él era el niño travieso que dormía en las camas adoseladas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la nieve cuajara, que sus hermanos estuvieran bien... Deseando tantas cosas... La nieve siempre le había hecho desear cosas imposibles, quizás porque su sagrado manto parecía hecho de una suave gasa que traía inocencia e ilusión. Quizás tan solo porque su regusto en los días fríos le redimía de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes. O era posible que tan solo fuese porque le daba la oportunidad de ponerse sus coloridas botas de nieve, eso en realidad era irrelevante.

En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que este año Slughorn fuera algo más generoso y le diera algo más que una poción anti-gripal. ¿Cómo sabía que era su amigo invisible de nuevo? No por nada era el director de Hogwarts.

Un sonido lo sabresaltó de su dulce letargo, sumido en recuerdos y pensamientos algo estúpidos y dolorosos. La nieve resquebrajandose bajo su ventana, síntoma inequívoco de que alguien andaba correteando a esas horas por las instalaciones del colegio.

El anciano se preocupo durante un segundo de aquellos estudiantes, que al día siguiente no podrían ir a clase por el tremendo resfriado. Se preguntó cual de sus pequeños y pequeñas se hayaría a tan indecentes horas bajo la nieve y automáticamente, cuatro nombres vinieron a su cabaeza, haciendole suspirar medio divertido.

_Esos merodeores..._

Un sencillo hechizo hizo que los finos copos no taparan su campo de visión a su vez, el director atenuó la luz de su habitación para no ser descubierto espiando a los alumnos.

Dos sombras se movían a tientas en la oscuridad de la noche, con la luna en cuarto menguante dándoles en las sonrojadas caras.

Reían y saboreaban el nieve que caía directamente sobre su boca a la vez que observan cuidadosos que ningún profesor les pillase. Las risas amortiguadas y las pisadas en la nieve eran el único indicio de su trastada, pero dudaban mucho que ellas fueran a delatarles. De cualquier forma, portaban una rama y una capa invisible para no ser descubiertos.

Dummbledore los miró con nostalgia desde su ventana, enternecido de alguna manera por aquellos muchachos que le hacían revivir su infancia. El moreno estaba lleno de vida y el castaño parecía euforico apesar de que algunos de sus moviemientos delataban que no todas sus heridas estaban curadas desde su reciente transformación.

Allí estaban, con el pelo empapado y las capas tres cuartos de lo mismo, tirandose bolas de nieve a sus dicisiete años, terminando ambos en el suelo, revolcandose como canes y sin parar de reir. El primero de una forma ronca que desembocó en una tos perruna, el segundo más comedido, intentando, sin éxito, reprimirse.

El viejo hombre creyó apreciar en los ojos del moreno, de nombre estrellado, una chispa que nunca creyó ver antes en ninguno de sus parientes. Y llevaba décadas tratando con los Black. Puede que fuera viejo y estuviera a muchos metros de distancia, pero había que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta del resplandor de aquellos ojos grisaceos, que casi cegaban la luz lunar reflejada en ellos.

Por su parte, Lupin aún no se había levantado del suelo y contemplaba el horizonte estelar, sin inteción de moverse de aquella posición que a la mañana siguiente le haría estorudar incesantemente. El anciano director se reclinó un poco más adentro de su habitación, temiendo ser descubierto por aquella mirada dorada que escrutinaba la luna con un deje de tristeza.

"_Levanta de ahí" _creyó oir a Sirius, que había notado la melancolía con la que su amigo había empezado a mirar al cielo y como sus risas habían cesado, dando pie a un cómodo silecio. El castaño cerró los ojos, seguramente, sintiendo dolor por alguna herida aún abierta al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en su mano derecha para subir.

La mano de su amigo se encontraba junto a su izquierda, a la vez que este le sonreía. Sin dudarlo, asió su mano con fuerza, a la vez que el moreno tiraba de él con poca delicadeza, terminando de nuevo, ambos en el suelo, pero con la anterior risa incontolable.

El anciano tampoco pudo evitar sonreir ante los chicos y su pequeño juego, sabiendolos inocentes como él lo había sido y deseando que eso nunca cambiara.

El de ojos miel, Remus, daba leves golpes al otro muchacho, reprendiendole en broma por sus múltiples tonterías que le hacen sonreír. Black le siguió el juego, pidiendo perdón de una forma teatral y haciendo que su acompañante no puediera evitar las carcajadas.

Sonrió ladinamente a la vez que su amigo se recostó en el suelo, incapaz de reprimir la risa. Ese momento lo aprobechó el moreno para, sin dejar de sonreír, besar de forma rápida y superficial los labios de Lupin.

_''¿Qué haces?''_ le reprocha este, sin creer el comportamiento del otro merodeador e intentando no alzar la voz demasiado, pero el director ha perfeccionado con los años el arte de leer los labios y los gestos.

_"Te beso"_ respondre escuetamente Sirius, encogiendose de hombros y sin dejar su incasable sonrisa _"llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo"_

Por un momento, Dummbledore cree que la nieve bajo el castaño se derretirá en menos de un segundo por el asombroso sonrojo que puebla su cara.

_"No digas chorradas_" susurra mirando al suelo _" no soy una de esas chicas a las que pudes besar y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo, ¿lo sabes?" _comenta sin apartar la vista de los pequeños brotes de cesped que aún se ven entre la nieve.

_"Si fueras una de ellas, habría hecho esto antes" _explica obligandolo a levantar la mirada _" pero eres mucho más y lo sabes. No puedo vivir sin esto. Sin sonrisas, sin reproches medio en broma, sin escapadas a media noche ni alguien que me comprende y me apoya como yo lo hago con él. Remus, no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres libre de decirme que sientes lo mismo o de marcharte de tal forma que comprenda que es un no. Puedes elegir lo que prefieras, pero no olvides que de cualquier forma, te amo y dudo que eso lo pueda cambiar"_ puede que aquellas no fueran exactamente las palabras que Black dijo. Puede que su dircurso no fuese el mismo que el que Albus quiso oir, es posible que fuese algo menos elocuente y que en él hubiera algunos improperios, pero la esencia era la misma y la respuesta también.

El viejo hombre cerró la ventana, dejando intimidad a los nuevos amantes que se fundían en un apasionado beso helado por el clima, pero caldeado por sus corazónes que seguro, calentarían sus helados huesos tras esa noche en la nieve, aunque el director dudo mucho que curase el tremedo resfriado del día siguiente.

Antes de meterse en la cama y dormir, Dummbledore miró al vetana cerrada, por la que algunos copos de nieve habían coseguido colarse dentro hasta casi condensarse.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas, con mucha más de que la había deseado que Slughorn fuera un generoso amigo, que aquellos dos chicos disfrutaran de esa maravillosa sensación lo que les quedara de vida sin sufrir los devenires que a él le habían quitado su inocencia.

_Ojalá esos sentimientos tan sinceros y puros nunca mueran ni sean distorsionados. Merecen ser todo lo felices que lo demás no hemos podido ser._

_Y ojalá _Slughorn _me regale un gorro con orejeras nuevas._

_**FIN**_

_¡¡Quién fuera Dummbie!! Yo no habría cerrado la ventana, ahora que estaban en lo mejor...u.u pero como ya sabeis, el vejete era el que lo veía todo y tal, pues no pude hacer nada y me quedé sin lemon o lo que fuera que hubiese ahí...TT-TT_

_Viejo chocho malvado...TT-TT seguro que Slughorn no te trae tu querido gorro con orejeras ¬¬( como el mio de kuma..x,D todo el mundo me pregunta por él. Se ha hecho famoso)_

_Hay una aclaración que quiero hacer para que veaís la chaladura que tengo desde que me junto en la universidad con mi "familia loca". En un principio, el amigo invisible de Dummbledore era Severus (que como siempre, aparece de forma indirecta en mis historias..JUJUJU). Mira que lo releeí y reeleí sin darme cuenta de que era imposible que Sirius y Remus tuvieran 17 años y Snape ya fuera profesor....xD(aunque cosas más raras se han visto....xD). Menos mal que al leerlo me lo dijeron y yo, después de darme un golpe en la cabeza, cambié el nombre por el de Slughorn y santas pascuas(nunca mejor dicho..xD)_

_Apesar de todo, espero que os haya gustado. Y que dejeis algún rr!!!!XD_

_Os loviu_

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
